


Entropy

by PinkGold



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Birthday Presents, Established Relationship, Fluff, Happy AU, Hogwarts Seventh Year, Light Angst, M/M, Secret Relationship, The war never happened, fuck Voldemort, i mean - harry's still an orphan, rip his parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:27:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29467962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkGold/pseuds/PinkGold
Summary: Draco’s parents throw him a ball for his birthday, and Draco accepted he’d need to hold his head high and walk through the night knowing the only person he really wanted to see, he couldn’t. That is, until Harry Potter managed to sneak in.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 10
Kudos: 107





	Entropy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [swisstae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/swisstae/gifts).



> Happy birthday, Swiss <3 Hope you enjoy your day because you deserve it! Love you <3
> 
> Disclaimer: fuck jkr. Support trans rights.

> **en·tro·py** _/ˈentrəpē/_  
>  is simply a measure of disorder and affects all aspects of our daily lives.

The flames from the floating candles were glistening against every lustrous object in the room. If Draco glanced down to the floor, which had been polished to the point you could see your reflection, he’d see tiny golden dots dancing around between his guest’s feet and robes. He’d find it fascinating, if he looked to the side, towards full-body windows covering the entirety of the left side of the ballroom, and saw those same flickering flames looking down at him like warm stars.

They wouldn’t mock him, Draco was sure. There was nothing to mock him about, nothing that he wouldn’t agree with, nothing that he hadn’t already come to terms with about himself. 

However.

He could hear their whining, their grieving, it reflected on him. Or rather, his grief that reflected on them.

“Earth to birthday boy, are you there?” Pansy snapped her fingers dryly in front of his eyes, and he wished he could say he didn’t flinch at being caught off guard, but he did, and Pansy noticed. “What’s gotten into you? Did the color scheme we chose offend you or something?”

Blaise hid a laugh behind his fist.

“Yes, it makes me want to throw up all over the purple.” he rolled his eyes and elbowed her when she started giggling. Draco didn’t hate the color scheme for his birthday ball, on the contrary, to be honest, and he knew his friends knew that too. 

Deep purple fabrics were adorning both the walls and falling weightlessly from the ceiling. They were clasped in the centre by a golden band, giving each piece of fabric a delicate hourglass shape. It was beautiful, Draco had been surprised at how well the colors worked together the first time he saw it.

The rest of the decoration was just as well-thought. Tables with all kinds of hors d'oeuvres were carefully moved to the sides, leaving the centre of the room for the guests to mingle and dance as they pleased. 

It was high class, a tad too much for Draco’s opinion, but if this was the party his parents wanted to gift him, then so be it.

If Harry could see this, Draco was sure he’d mumble some absurdity like this came right out of a Jane Austen’s novel.

(And maybe if he was here, Draco wouldn’t be in a gloomy mood. On his birthday)

“Come on, Draco, you promised me a dance.” Pansy pulled from where she was leaning against the table next to him and grabbed Draco’s forearm, getting him away from his self imposed dejected corner.

He rolled his eyes and let her drag him, one of her hands in his and the other on Blaise. They danced for a couple of songs, and Draco even managed to get his mind off of the missing presence in the room. His other half.

Summer vacations had barely started and Draco was already suffocated by the loss of Harry Potter’s constant warmth. 

He held back a snort as he swirled under Blaise’s hand. He knew: it sounded so impossible, so out of either of their reaches, the golden boy and the rich snob. But somehow they found each other amidst controlled chaos, orbited blindlessly to something that was meant to be. The disorder before the order.

They fit, Draco couldn’t think of any logical way to explain how, but they did. And Draco loved spending time with him and knew Harry liked it too, and he couldn’t wait to shout from the top of his lungs how much so-

Except he wouldn’t. Shouldn’t. Couldn’t.

Not when Draco’s parents would disown him, not when his friends’ wouldn’t understand. Nor when the school would whisper about and form their own twisted opinion on what their relationship was about. 

They didn’t have a say in their own circumstances, still stripped down from their own choices, hands tied back by their parents and wards. But soon, Draco hoped, soon that would change.

Just another year to go.

“Whew, I’m beat!” Blaise said, slouching down on a chair near the back of the ballroom, Pansy joined in on the one next to him, gathering a plate and waving her wand over some of her favorite pastries. Draco watched as all kinds of sweets floated into her plate, and only snatched a tiny one for himself. He ignored her scowl in favor of savoring the pastry.

“Lucky you,” Draco said after he ate. “I still have to dance with half the guests.”

“Oh yes, I can see Ms Greta looking for you.” Pansy giggled, “I hope she brushed her teeth this time.”

“Oh, bugger.” Draco cursed, holding back the urge to turn around and watch the elder lady looking for him. “Quick, help me hide.”

He bit down on his lip before a surprised squeak left him when they shoved him under the table. Draco stumbled on his knees but held still for a couple of minutes before he heard both Pansy’s and Blaise’s regretful tones as they interacted with Ms Greta. Draco only let himself breathe again when he heard her departing.

He was about to try and climb out of under the table with as much confidence as one could when a hand covered his mouth. Draco snapped his head to the side and he gasped. Time seemed to stop as he watched with his heart in his throat Harry take out his invisible cloak. He had a wide smile resonating on his face, one that Draco could never get tired of. Ever.

Harry’s hand dropped from Draco’s lips and snaked back to hold on to his neck, his thumb softly caressing the sensitive skin there. Draco shivered, still too stunned to mutter anything that made sense.

Harry chuckled almost soundlessly at Draco’s lack of response, and Draco had the privilege of seeing mirth shining on those green eyes.

Draco didn’t hold back. In a moment of impulsivity, he pulled Harry towards him by the hem of his jacket and drew him in for a breathless kiss. It was like coming home after a long weekend away, like waves finally crashing on the sand, of stability after chaos. 

He kissed those lips like there was no tomorrow, and maybe, in their case, it might be so. Every stolen kiss felt like the last, and Draco let out a long breath every time they found themselves sealing lips once more. 

“Draco, you can come out now, it’s clear,” Pansy whispered, and Draco snickered, lips brushing on Harry’s before he hid a smile against his neck. The accidental double meaning of her words didn’t go unnoticed by him, ironically so.

“Go on, Malfoy, go enjoy your night.” Harry whispered, stealing one last kiss, “Meet me at your room at midnight, I have something for you.”

And with that, Harry was gone.

Pansy and Blaise didn’t comment on the faint blush on his cheeks once he was back on his feet. Hopefully, they were just assuming it came from hiding underneath a table, and not for snogging his boyfriend for the first time since summer vacations started.

His boyfriend who was Harry Potter.

Yeah, that didn’t sound plausible.

He sighed and looked at his clock. It was just shying nine o’clock, he still had hours to go before meeting up with Harry.

“Let’s get this over with,” he said and made his way towards his next dance partner.

+

“Harry? Are you there?” Draco felt slightly stupid for whispering at an empty room, yet here he was.

He groaned as he shook off his coat jacked and waved his wand at it. Together with his tie and shoes, the coat hovered back to his wardrobe. It was nice to feel the cold wood against his feet after spending hours standing and dancing.

Draco was tired, ready to fall face-first on his bed and hibernate for days, but that thought died when he saw a head appearing near Draco’s bookshelf. Suddenly awake once more.

The invisible cloak fell down with a whisper, and Harry shyly walked towards him. The determined façade he showed earlier under the table was gone, and he looked small and insecure between Draco’s walls.

“Hey,” Draco breathed out, interlacing his fingers with Harry’s. He gave him a tiny smile, hoping it would calm Harry’s nerves.

“Hey,” Harry said back, “fancy room you got.” And maybe he wanted to sound nonchalant, but Draco knew him.

Harry usually didn’t speak about his past, but the little things he told Draco linked together enough for Draco to know his childhood had been rough. And seeing proof of Draco’s own opulence as a kid, seeing the room Draco grew up on, the books, the photographs, his old toys tucked away… Draco didn’t want to make Harry uncomfortable, not in his skin, never with Draco.

“It’s just a room, Harry.” He pecked the corner of his mouth. When the tense line didn’t leave Harry’s shoulders, Draco tried something else, “Here, follow me.”

He opened up the window next to his bed and climbed out, falling on a small terrace big enough for both of them to sit down. He mumbled  _ accio _ under his breath and a blanket floated towards them from the end of his bed without wavering.

He draped over them as they sat down glued together. Spring chills still lingered overnight, so it didn’t feel overwhelming to share his warmth with Harry like this. It felt perfect, actually.

There were only a couple of lone clouds scattered through the sky, not enough to cover the stars, but enough to damp their shine. Draco smiled at them even so, listening as they celebrated his joy with him.

Harry linked their hands. “Happy birthday, Draco. Didn’t get to say that before.”

“You didn’t need to.” Draco shrugged.

“Well, I wanted to. It’s your birthday and I-” Harry cut himself, shutting his mouth abruptly, and Draco’s heart almost stopped with anticipation. He didn’t know what Harry had been about to say but he hoped… he couldn’t, but he did. When Harry spoke again, he changed subjects. “I, uh, made you something.”

“You  _ made?”  _ Draco looked curiously at the green parchment paper that was smoothly rolled around a heavy object. He held it carefully between his hands, chest melting that Harry got him something at all.

Harry looked bashful, and Draco couldn’t stop staring at the beautiful blush creeping on his dark cheeks. He shoved at Draco’s shoulders playfully and said, “Just open it.”

He did as told, careful not to spoil the parchment paper and gasped when he saw what it was.

_ “You made this?” _ he asked again, this time more astonished. “As in, you  _ made _ this with your hands?”

“A knife, actually,” Harry smirked shyly and looked away. “It’s a muggle thing I used to do when younger. It’s relaxing, I think.” he frowned and shifted his eyes back to Draco, uncertain. “But, uh, do you like it?”

_ “Like _ it? Bloody hell, Potter, this is marvellous.” he ran his fingers through its detailed back. Harry had made this. The information was still sinking in, but the longer he kept on staring at the wooden carved dragon in his hands, the more he fell in love with it, and the person who made it. “Hebridean Black?”

“I heard you saying once how much you like them. Plus, your name,” Harry said lamely, “Draco, dragon… I thought it fit.”

Draco managed to look up from the fearless dragon to Harry, no doubt giving him the same amazed look he was eyeing the carving with, before pulling him into a kiss. He hoped he could say all the things unsaid between them, assure Harry how much he appreciated it and how much he appreciated  _ him. _

“I-” he gulped, “I love it,” he said after he broke the kiss.

Harry’s eyes shone with his smile, “Wait till you see the best part.”

Draco sputtered, “There’s more?”

Harry giggled and touched the dragon’s back with the tip of his wand, mumbling a spell under his breath. The dragon slowly came to life, it’s wooden wings spreading in a long stretch, as if waking up from a long nap.

Draco didn’t know what to say. Words couldn’t express how much he loved this tiny wooden creature Harry had made him. He watched in wonder as it circled his hands, sniffing Draco’s skin and nuzzling it before it laid down on his open palm.

“I think it likes me.”

“Well, of course it does,” Harry said as a matter of fact, “since the creator likes you too.”

Draco bit his lip, smiling even so. His skin tingled with Harry’s words, his magic almost falling into organized chaos inside of him. Trembling, he gathered Harry’s hand and kissed his fingers softly, leaving a different promise with each kiss.

The hand moved from his lips and cupped his cheek, and that was the moment Draco knew for sure. Knew he loved Harry, knew he was  _ it. _ Draco could see them growing old together, living, loving, longing for each other, and that, that was what he wanted for his future.

Forget family, forget friends, school, whispers. If he didn’t have Harry by his side, what was the point? He didn’t want any of those if he didn’t have him.

And, under the happy whispers of the stars, looking Harry in the face, Draco knew he felt it too.

“Well, good,” he said, breaking the heavy silence. “Because I like you too.”

+

Draco moaned shamelessly, arching his back from the mattress at Harry’s touches. His chest was heaving, hips moving on its own as he followed Harry’s pace.

“Fuck, you’re so hot like that,” Harry whispered into his skin, biting the earlobe as he snapped forward into Draco, earning a set of groans from them both.

He fumbled his hand in the dark, gripping Harry’s curls and bringing him forward for a languid kiss. They were now connected in more ways than one, and that satisfied Draco’s greedy self. He wanted Harry with him, in him, on him forever, didn’t want to let go of him of this feeling.

The absolution in their thrusts, in their lovemaking, it filled Draco’s soul.

_ “Ah,  _ t-there, Harry, shit.” he hissed as Harry nailed his bundle of nerves, gasping as Harry went for another set of thrusts. It drove Draco to the edge, coming hard with a string of hitched moans as he held on to Harry.

He didn’t take much longer either, and with a hard snap, Harry was coming inside him, driving a shiver in Draco’s body.

After catching their breaths, Harry grabbed his wand from the nightstand and cleaned them both. He lay on his sides, pulling Draco to his chest before drawing the cover over them. Draco memorized every little detail of this moment, knowing tomorrow would be tough without Harry by his side.

He breathed in his scent, mapped the length of his back and categorized his kisses. He remembered every word, every caress, every smile.

“I’ll miss you,” he whispered after a while.

Harry’s attention moved from Draco’s lips to his eyes, and Draco’s heart skipped a beat as it always did when those green eyes found his.

Harry smiled fondly, caressing his cheek and Draco leaned into it. 

“I’ll miss you too. So much.”

+

When Draco woke the next morning, Harry was gone. His side of the bed was still warm, but the man was nowhere to be seen.

The only other thing that proved Harry’s presence the night prior was the wooden dragon sitting majestically on his nightstand, frozen in complete order. Draco smiled, picking the wood carving and kissing it delicately, a smile painting his lips.

He couldn’t wait for the summer vacations to be over already.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on tumblr at @sparkly-angell


End file.
